Ryu no Knight
by Lady of Earth
Summary: [Discontinued. See Profile.]
1. Introduction

AN: Set in first season in Sailor Moon. This follows the Dragon Ball MANGA   
time line. (The manga I read is translated to another  
language, not English. So patience if I spelled somethin wrong.)   
There's a slight change though: Usagi is 16 NOT 14.   
I'm also totally messing up the SM timeline. ^-^  
  
Ryu no Knight   
Introduction   
  
By: Lady of Earth  
Edited by: Alex-chan  
  
Sailor Moon dodged the youma's energy blast.   
It nearly hit her.   
Nearly.   
She cursed under her breath as yet another one of the youma's attacks   
went over her head. She was growing tired of all the dodging. But her   
wand lay too far away from where she was standing. Her only chance   
of survival was to dodge and move her way over there at the same time.   
And sure enough, when a blast hit close to her right, she ducked and rolled   
over to her left, inches away from where her wand laid.   
Unfortunately, the youma knew what she was planning to do and was clever   
enough to blast her from both sides, causing her to fall back.   
She hit the ground hard.   
The sharp stones did not go easy on her tender flesh.   
They cut through her skin like a knife and she cringed as the pain registered   
in her brain. She bit her lip and stood up, staggering a little.   
The tiger-shaped youma smiled, thinking that it was finally time to finish   
the Senshi of the Moon off. That is, before it struck.   
Moon didn't know what it was exactly.   
The thought that it was a red rose did cross her mind, Tuxedo Kamen's   
entrances are always at the last, desperate minute. Only this time,   
it had not been a rose that had saved her life.   
It was a man that stood between her and the youma.   
He carried a long blade on his back, his long lavender hair tied neatly,   
he wore dark pants and a jacket with the Capsule Corps written on the   
upper right arm of it. She couldn't see his face from where she stood.   
He moved his hand to reach to his blade on his back. After he had grasped   
the handle of the blade, he drew it out and with speed quicker than the naked   
eye, although still can be seen through Sailor Moon's Lunarian eyes, he   
moved to the youma and with quick swordstrokes he had cut the youma into pieces.   
Sailor Moon couldn't resist the urge to gasp. The man seemed to have noticed   
her presence all of a sudden. She gulped, as he slowly turned around and   
revealed a handsome face. He had lilac eyes, that was covered slightly by his   
matching colored bangs. His eyes were filled with concerned as he walked over   
to her. And before she knew it, he took her right hand and examined it.   
It was covered in blood from the cuts she recieved and was bruised at various   
places.  
"The cuts are pretty deep." He told her, looking directly into her blue   
eyes. She could only nod, not trusting her voice, afraid it might break at any   
second and she would humiliate herself. He reached for his pocket and took out   
a small white pouch. From it, he took out a...bean? He gave it to her.   
"Eat this."   
She eyed the bean in her hand, unsure of whether she should eat it or not.   
She didn't know the man, he could be an enemy! But there was something about   
him that told her that he wasn't an enemy. The same feelings she felt for Tuxedo   
Kamen. And before another thought, she put the bean in her mouth and swallowed.   
Her eyes widened as she felt recharged. Her wounds were healed and she felt better   
than ever. "Nani? How did-" She didn't finish. The man smiled.   
"That was a senzhu. We use that a lot while we're fighting." He explained.   
"We?" She asked. He nodded.   
"Yes, the Z fighters."   
"Z fighters? Nani? I don't understand!"   
He grinned and looked at her, amused. "You will soon." He said.   
"Uh...I will?" She asked, confused. He didn't answer, but kept the smile.   
He then put his index and middle finger to his forehead and bid her goodbye, before   
disappearing off somewhere. She scratched her head, looking around her in a somewhat   
surreal way. She quickly detransformed and looked at the night sky.   
"Oh dear. Mother, what do you have for me this time?" She asked with a sigh to the   
smiling moon.   
  
"NANI??? You fought a youma all by yourself???" Shrieked Mina. The rest of the senshi   
team went pale as they looked around her, trying to see whether anyone heard them.   
Luckily for Minako, no one did. Usagi nodded.   
"Yes. I contacted you several times, but no one answered!" Usagi exclaimed.   
"Still, you shouldn't have done that, Usagi!" Exclaimed Rei.   
"Yes, you could have gotten seriously injured, Princess." Ami told.   
Usagi let out a frustrated sigh. "Stop calling me Princess!" She snapped.   
Ami was taken back. "Usagi," began Mina, after a pause.   
"Gomen ne, Ami-chan. I'm still upset." She explained. Ami nodded.   
"Of course Usagi-chan." She said, smiling. Though her smiled wavered a little.   
Usagi closed her eyes. She had been so sensitive to everything lately.   
After the abduction of Tuxedo Kamen or her Endymion and finding out the whole truth   
about their past, she had been in an emotional crisis. A sort of walking time bomb.   
She could bawl at any second, but most of the time, she usually let the bomb explode   
on a time scale...when she gets home from school. Her concentration had been running   
low, which would explain why she couldn't even finish off a low class youma and why   
her friends are so worried about her getting hurt. Of course, the fact that she's the   
Princess could be one of the factors contributing to that. When she opened her eyes again,   
she saw four pairs of concerned eyes looking back at her. She pasted on her usual smile   
and let out a laugh. It was forced, but neverthless, sounded genuine.   
"Minna! Don't look at me like that!" She exclaimed through her laughter.   
At the sound of her laughter, the girls cheered up a little. After all, it had been some   
time since Usagi had laughed. "Gomen, Usagi-chan but we are worried about you." Explained   
Mako. Usagi nodded. "I know. But I'm getting there minna, thanks to you." She told.   
And it was true. She was getting there. Though not that near to it. She looked at her   
watch and was glad that it was time to go home. "I've got to go home minna, Okaa-san   
will have a fit if I don't go home on time." She explained. The girls nodded.   
"We know Usa-chan. We'll see you tomorrow." Mako said.   
"Yup! See ya girl friend!" Chirped Mina. Usagi let out another laugh and waved at them.   
"Ja ne, minna!"   
  
It had been easy to fool her friends, but she certainly cannot fool herself.   
She was a wreck. She cannot focus on fighting and nearly got herself killed because of   
it. She wanted to smack herself upside the head for not concentrating enough.   
She should have! What if innocent lives were in danger? She wouldn't have been able   
to save them! Or herself for that matter. She wanted badly to get things over with.   
She wanted Mamoru back.   
She blamed herself for his abduction.   
She should have held on to him.   
She had him in her arms as he laid there.   
  
If she only held on to him tighter...   
If only she had seen Kunzite...   
If only she had acted faster...   
  
If only...   
  
She squeezed her eyes shut for the upteenth time that day, then let out a long sigh.   
No use in crying over spilt milk, right? As Usagi looked up to the sky, she saw the   
twinkling lights of the stars appearing. And as she looked at the stars, she made a wish.   
A wish, she didn't know anyone would ever hear.   
Let alone make it come true.   
Give me happiness.   
Give me a second try.   
Let me live again.   
  
What exactly Fate had in mind, no one will ever know.   
The future had already been altered with the arrival of one the Z-fighters into the   
senshi's dimension. And with the wish of Usagi, the portals of time are uneased.   
And the Guardian of Time, Pluto, is distraught.   
Never has she seen such disturbances in the Time Stream before.   
"Kami-sama! What is going on?" She asked, as she tried to concentrate in locating   
the source of the disturbance in the Time Stream.   
Her efforts proved to be useless, however, as no answer came.   
'Let it be, Senshi of Time.' Whispered a voice.   
"Who is there?" Pluto demanded.   
'I'm afraid I cannot reveal myself just yet, my friend. But I will tell you this,   
do not worry if one that is important to you disappears. She will be all right.' It said.   
Pluto drew a sharp breath. One that is important to her?   
No one is more important to her than Chibi Usa and....Serenity!   
"What are you talking about? What of Serenity?" She demanded.   
The voice chuckled. 'I am only granting her wish, Jikan no Senshi.'   
Pluto did not like what she was hearing.   
"What wish?" She asked in a strangled voice.   
'That, my dear senshi, is none of your business. It is between your Princess and me.'   
"I am one of the eight planetary senshi that guard her! It IS my business to know!"   
She shouted, her anger rising. A rush of power went through the time stream because   
of this. And this caused Pluto to know EXACTLY what was causing the Time Stream to   
react in such a way. "Iie." She whispered.   
'Oh, but it's true, Pluto. It is.'   
She shook her head, eyes unbelieving as she saw the truth.   
"It cannot be! IT CANNOT BE!"   
'You have seen what you wanted to see. That is enough...for now.' It paused.   
'You will find out more in due time, Pluto. But until then, do not interfere with   
anything that happens. It is out of your hands from now on.' And it left.   
Leaving only Pluto to stare into the fallen darkness and crumbling to the ground.   
"Dearest Serenity...What will we do?" She whispered, as the tears escaped and flowed   
down her face.   
  
Note: More clues about this in Chapter 3. Explanations on this will be on   
Chapter 5 or six. 


	2. And so it began...

AN: Thank you minna for the reviews on the first chapter.   
I just hope I get as much reviews for this one.   
  
Ryu no Knight  
Chapter 2: And so it began...   
By: Lady of Earth   
Edited by: Alex-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Nani? Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon???   
Akira Toriyama owns Dragon Ball? Iie!!!  
  
So it hadn't been just another day in Tokyo.   
It all started out normal, the sky was clear, sun was shining and a lot   
of people were outside, enjoying the weather.   
But of course, Beryl thought it was the perfect opportunity to release a   
youma and create a havoc.   
"Crescent Beam Smash!"   
Venus managed to graze the youma, before having to duck herself to avoid a blast.   
All she wanted to do was go shopping and have some fun.   
But no....Mr. Snake-face has to come and show up, totally ruining her day.   
Needless to say, Venus was pissed.   
And she wasn't the only one.   
"Mercury Bubble Blast!"   
"Jupiter Thunder Crush!"   
"Aky ryo tou san!"   
"Moon Tiara Action!"   
As a pile of dust settled at where the youma was before, the five senshi gave it a   
dirty look that simply said, "That's for ruining a perfect day out."   
Nothing prepared the senshi, especially Usagi, for what happened next.   
Instead of one of the Generals, it had been Endymion who had appeared.   
"Endymion...Mamoru!" Sailor Moon cried out.   
But there was no reaction from Endymion and luckily, Venus grabbed Sailor Moon's arm   
before it was too late. "Sailor Moon! That's not your Prince!" She exclaimed.   
Sailor Moon looked from her Prince to her friend, confused.   
But he was there, right in front of her!   
How can Venus say that that wasn't him?  
Before she could break loose from Venus' hold however, Endymion threw a dark crystal   
at them. "Look out!" Jupiter shouted.   
But the two senshi were frozen in their spot.   
The crystal was blocked by a sword, shattering the crystal to tiny little pieces.   
"Nani?"   
Sailor Moon turned, only to see her saviour from the other day.   
The man glared at Endymion, snarling.   
"You blocked my attack!" Shouted Endymion, angry.   
"Damn right I did!" The man shouted back.   
"I don't know who you are, but you're messing with the wrong guy." Warned Endymion with   
a cold smile, as he prepared another crystal.   
"I don't think so, pal." The man released an orb of pure energy, which shot out of his   
hand. And it shattered the newly formed crystal. Endymion cried out as the pieces   
cut into his flesh. He gave the man one last glare, before disappearing.   
"I think that YOU are messing with the wrong guy." The guy grinned,   
almost arrogantly. But his expression softened as he turned to look at Sailor Moon.   
"Daijabou ka?"   
Sailor Moon was staring at Endymion, not knowing what to make out of it.   
It took Venus to nudge her to get a reaction out of her. She looked up and saw the   
concerned look on the stranger's face. She nodded slowly, eyes drifting back to whoever   
it was that was in her Prince's body. No one could have missed the longing look in her   
eyes. Those sorrowful blue eyes, that were brimming with tears.   
"Daijabou." She answered softly.   
But just as the senshi made a move to comfort their friend, the man raised his hand.   
"Stop!" He cried out.   
"Huh? Why should we?" Asked Venus.   
"Because I have been ordered by Kami-sama to take Sailor Moon to the training ground   
of the Z-fighters." He explained.   
"The Z-fighters? What are you talking about?" Yelled Mars.   
"The Z-fighters are a group of fighters from another dimension that fights the forces   
of evil, very much like the lot of you. Although our ways of fighting are somewhat   
more physical than that of you." He explained.   
"So what? What's that got to do with Usagi?" Challenged Mars.   
"Yes. And explain this quickly, we're not very patient." Jupiter growled.   
The man gave a smirk. A cold, arrogant smirk that has been the trademark of his father.   
"I don't need to explain anything to you." He said cooly.   
That made Mars' blood boil. "Why you..."   
The man turned to Sailor Moon and looked into her eyes. "You can be a greater fighter,   
Sailor Moon, it's in your blood. Please let my friends and I show it to you." He pleaded.   
Usagi didn't really know what was going on in her brain, but all she knew was that,   
she had to get away. Away from her friends, from her duty and even from her love.   
She needs to know where she belongs, before she can come back.   
He held out his hand in front of her.   
It took her seconds to finally accept.   
"Wha-Sailor Moon!" Exclaimed Mercury.   
"It's all right, minna. I need this right now." She told them, giving them all a sad,   
aplogetic gaze. The man then put his two fingers to his forehead, in the same manner   
as the other night and the two disappeared within the blink of an eye.   
  
Usagi didn't even know when she changed back to her regular clothes, but she was really   
baffled by the means of transportation she took with the man she did not even know.   
They seem to be floating into space in high speed. He held her hand tightly.   
She blushed a little because of it. The last man she ever held hands with was Mamoru.   
And even that had been for a brief second.   
But soon, the scenery changed. The stars, planets and nebulae they flew past were gone.   
In front of them, was an odd looking house in the middle of a surrounding forest.   
"Where are we?" She asked.   
"Well, this is Earth." The man said with a smile.   
She looked at him with questioning eyes. "MY Earth. In my dimension." He explained.   
"Oh." She said, then looked around her. The man had been looking to the sky, as if   
expecting something. Suddenly, he smiled broadly.   
"Ah, there they are!" He exclaimed and looked at her with shining eyes.   
And sure enough, out of the sky flew down a group of people.   
They landed right in front of them.   
One was a man with spiky black hair, wearing orange 'fighting gear' that Usagi had   
seen others wore, he was smiling excitedly. Another was a man with dark hair that   
stood straight on his head. He didn't smile, only seem to frown at everything.   
The next was a short man with thick dark hair wearing the same orange clothes as the   
first man and next to him, was another man, perhaps the same age as Usagi's 'saviour' with   
dark hair and he looked similar to the first man. The last was a tall man wearing   
a strange costume...and he was green. Usagi gulped.   
"Konichiwa, Usagi! My name is Son Goku." The first man spoke. "This is my son, Son Goten,"  
he pointed at the younger man next to the bald guy. "Vegeta," indicating the strange   
haired man. "my friends Krillin," the short man. "And Picollo." Last but not least,   
green man. Usagi swallowed the urge to cringe. "And of course, you've met Trunks."   
Goku said, pointing at the man by her side. She looked at him. "You're Trunks?"   
She asked. Trunks nodded. "You didn't tell her your name?" Asked Goten.   
Trunks blushed and shook his head. "Are you so stupid boy? Where are your manners?"   
Snapped Vegeta. Trunks tried not to roll his eyes. "Gomen, otou-san." He muttered.   
Usagi's eyes widened and her jaw nearly dropped down to the floor, if she didn't   
catch herself. THAT'S Trunks' father??  
"Uh...If you don't mind me asking...What am I doing here?" She asked.   
Goten was the first one to react. "He didn't tell you that EITHER?!!" He yelled.   
Usagi just shook her head. Goten looked at his best friend and shook his head.   
"Nice going, Trunks." He teased. Trunks blushed a deep red.   
"I was going to...If her friends hadn't interfered." He muttered.   
"What, I raised a moron for a son? Your mother's brain went to your sister or something?   
You are a saiyan, think like one!" Growled Vegeta.   
"Ah, so thinking of fighting and eating instead of the true meanings of life?" Trunks   
muttered under his breath. This did not go unheard by Piccolo, who had extra-sensitive   
ears. Piccolo managed a slight smirk. "Well, we can tell Usagi now!" Exclaimed Goku,   
who seemed to be most excited with the idea. "That's quite all right, it was my job to   
tell her." Trunks said. He turned to the confused girl. "We have found out from   
our...friend, a couple of months ago about you, Usagi. We currently have to face   
an enemy and were told that this enemy can only be defeated by the Goddess of Moonlight   
in the form of a young girl from another dimension. We were told that if we train this   
girl to fight like us, it will enhance her fighting capabilities and her power...so   
that she can beat this enemy. We have searched for her for a while, but only last week   
was I able to find her." Trunks explained.   
"What does that have to do with me?" Usagi asked, although she had an idea of what he was   
about to tell her and she didn't like it one bit.   
"Well, we believe that you are that girl." Trunks told. Usagi didn't know how to react   
at first. Then, she smiled cynically. "Right. So I'm suppose to go on and train with   
you now?" She said. Goku, Trunks and Goten nodded. She scoffed. "Well, I guess you'd   
have to find another girl to do this job, won't you?"   
They all looked back at her in alarm. "Nani? You can't do that!" Exclaimed Goten.   
"And why not?" Challenged Usagi.   
"Because our dimension might be destroyed." Picollo said calmly.   
"You are asking the wrong person." She told.   
"Why are you so sure?" Vegeta asked, looking at her coldly.   
"Go and ask my boyfriend and the people who died in the war between Earth and Moon."   
She answered with equal frost. "Who's your boyfriend and what war?" Questioned Trunks.   
"Forget the war. But you've met my boyfriend. I believe you shattered his crystal before   
we came here." Usagi said, her face a mask of self-loathing.   
"You mean that guy with dark hair? The one you called Endymion?" Asked Trunks.   
Usagi shut her eyes at the sound of his name. She nodded.   
"What happened?"   
"I couldn't save him. I couldn't defeat our enemy, that's why." She said, eyes burning   
with hidden anger. The anger that had been trapped inside of her, under all of her tears.   
"There is not much you can do for your loved one, child. But you CAN do something for us.   
And I promise you that if you help us, we will help you defeat YOUR enemy." Piccolo said.   
Usagi looked at the tall green man. She wasn't sure whether she should believe him.   
But just as she looked into his eyes, she saw in a flash of light, the image of another   
man. Another green man, a very old man. He looked wise and compassionate. He looked...kind.   
  
She let out a gasp.   
"What's wrong?" Asked Trunks. Picollo smiled, a broad smile.   
"She can see the Kami inside of me. We can count on her." He told the others.   
"So are you going to help us?" Asked Goten. Usagi nodded slowly.   
And just as Goku, Goten and Trunks let out a yell, she smiled wryly.   
What exactly was she getting herself into?   
Well...It certainly will be a mess, that's for sure.  
Usagi, a fighter?   
Maybe the world hasn't seen everything after all.   



	3. Metamorphosis

  
AN: Chapter takes place mainly in the room of Spirit and Time.  
Trunks training Usagi etc.  
Also, a note to be taken on Chapter 2. A little edit for that.   
Mars' attack is Aku ryo tai san and not whatever crap that was written. Sorry!   
  
  
Extra Notes: I had to change Gohan's age for this. Gohan is 20,   
unmarried but is dating Videl. Also, Goku never died in the battle with Cell   
(this will be an important event later in the story).   
  
  
Ryu no Knight - Metamorphosis   
  
  
By: Lady of Earth (kawaii_lady@fushigiyuugi.net)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi-sama and   
Dragon Ball is the creation of Akira Toriyama-sama.   
  
  
  
  
"OK, Trunks. You go with her." Goku said.   
They were standing in front of the enterance to the room of Spirit and Time.   
"Nani?" Asked the semi-Saiyajin.   
"Well, we want her to start it easy first and besides,   
you have the ability to be a good tutor." Goku said, grinning.   
"Well why don't you or Piccolo or even otou-san do it?" Goku scratched his head.   
"I'll put it this way. Me training Usagi = frying pan on head from Chichi.   
You know that my wife hated the whole idea of fighting.   
She'd never want Usagi to be a fighter.   
Although it is absolutely necessary for her to." Trunks gulped and nodded.   
He had seen Goku's wife lose her temper once and he didn't really want   
to see that happen ever again.   
  
  
  
  
  
"First thing's first." Trunks said to Usagi. They were inside the room of Spirit and Time.   
They all decided it was the best place to train Usagi.   
Trunks had been surprised that Usagi didn't take much time getting   
used to the thin air and higher gravity pull.   
He was looking at her curiously and she noticed the look.   
"I used to live on the Moon, remember? This is normal for me." She explained.   
Trunks merely nodded, his curiosity towards the girl was building up.   
  
"You need to lose the Senshi fuku." Trunks declared.   
"Nani? Are you insane! That is an insult to the Silver Alliance!" She shrieked.   
Trunks chuckled. "I assure you, your mother, Queen Serenity would have approved.   
She never did like that costume." Trunks told.   
Usagi's eyes widened. "You knew my mother?" She whispered.   
"Well, she visited us a couple of times before. At least, in her spirit form.   
We asked for her permission to take you actually." Trunks explained.   
Usagi nodded. "Oh."   
  
Trunks walked to one of the cupboards and opened it, to reveal a bunch of uniform.   
All of them looked more like Goku and Goten's fighting gears. He tossed one to Usagi.   
"You can change here, I'll close my eyes." He told. Usagi threw him a look.   
"What a gentleman you are." She said sarcastically. He chuckled.   
"I swear, I won't peek." He said. Usagi shrugged.   
"Whatever. Turn around, I'll change quickly." She said. Trunks complied.   
  
While the senshi was changing, Trunks was silently musing.   
He was told to train Usagi, although he really had no idea why he had to do it.   
Goku, he thought, was the best-suited person for the job.   
Although Goku did try and explain to him that the idea of Goku in a room with a   
16-year-old girl for a year was the LAST thing Chichi would have wanted.   
And considering the temper of Goku's wife, Trunks would have to agree.   
There were two people remaining as an option, but Picollo flat out declined and   
Vegeta...let's just say it wouldn't be a very good idea.   
  
"All done!" Usagi announced. Trunks turned around and couldn't help but laugh.   
It had been a cute picture, seeing Usagi in the orange suit.   
"What's so funny?" Usagi asked, eyes narrowing.   
"Nothing. Just never seen anyone looking so kawaii at the moment." He said,   
but then quickly blushed at his answer. Usagi too, turned a dark shade of pink.   
"Err, lets start training." Trunks suggested. Usagi nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Change form? What's that? You mean like when I transform to Sailor Moon?" Usagi asked.  
Trunks shook his head, not really sure how to tackle the question.   
"Well, we Saiyans can change to Super Saiyajin form. A sort of power-up." Trunks explained.   
"Well, I heard from Luna, I can do that as Sailor Moon too." Usagi said.   
"We were told by err...a friend of ours, that you can change form like us too."   
  
Usagi thought for a moment.   
She remembered something vaguely about a battle and of a silver-haired Queen that   
had her whole body glowing, with her hair changed into another color.   
  
But it was so vague and seemed so distant at the time, she thought nothing of it.   
Though she remembered something her mother had told her, about a fighting form that   
she could change to.   
"You are special, my daughter. Not only are you blessed with the power of the Moonlight,   
but you are blessed with the powers of the warriors. The people that your father came from.   
A colony of people, who are born to fight and live to fight.   
Although your father was different, he hated fighting and only fought when he had to.   
His blood, is your blood too. You have his gifts, my daughter."   
  
Usagi looked at Trunks, her mother's voice still in her ears. "I'll try it."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Concentrate, you can do it." Trunks said. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and tried her   
best to concentrate. But nothing seems to work for her.   
After a couple of minutes, she gave up.   
  
"Shimatta!" She cursed. Trunks let out a sigh.   
Usagi wiped the sweat from her forehead and sat down, angry with herself.   
She had done the Kamehameha stance just fine. In fact, Trunks had been baffled by   
the strength of the energy orb that she released.   
  
He made a mental note of mentioning it to Goku later on.   
  
But when it came to changing form...She was having some problems.   
He had told her everything, focus on her inner strength and learn to control it.   
He even told her it was just like the Kamehameha move, except that now,   
she needn't let the energy out, but build it up inside so she can create a balance.  
She needs to find peace within herself to actually change.   
  
By the looks of things, it seemed that inside, Usagi was at war with herself.   
Her emotions were still jumbled up.   
Trunks judged this was mainly because of the whole trip.   
After all, she didn't even have time to register everything.   
She was simply taken there without any further explanation and expected to cooperate.  
Of course, her emotional state would have been rather unstable.   
  
Trunks sat beside her and patted her shoulder.   
"You can do it, just wait a while. It takes time to get used to it." He said reassuringly.  
Usagi blushed.   
  
It was so strange. She hadn't known Trunks for very long and   
they've been in the room for a week, but it seemed as if she knew him forever.   
As if there was some kind of link the two have. If she had been disappointed that   
she couldn't do something, his soothing voice was all she needed to cheer up once more.   
  
She leaned back, resting her arms on the ground to support her weight.   
As she closed her eyes, she could feel the tension drift from her body.   
As she did this, Trunks watched her.She really is attractive.   
The thought registered in his mind and though he tried to shake it away, it stayed.  
He tried not to sigh. Now he knew why the others were reluctant to train Usagi.   
Sure, it was great to be stuck in a room with a beautiful girl, but not if you need  
to train her to save the world.   
  
He frowned suddenly. Was it him, or was Usagi's hair different?   
Sure, he had talked her into cutting it about shoulder length the second day they were   
there...He had told her it would be better if she had short hair when fighting.   
She had been reluctant to agree at first, seeing it was a Lunarian tradition to have   
long hair. But in the sake of the battle, she finally agreed.   
  
Trunks shook his head and looked at Usagi again. Her hair was moving.   
But there was certainly no wind inside the room.   
He stood up immediately and as he did so, light surrounded her.   
A golden light and her blonde hair slowly changed to a fiery red.   
"Usagi! You did it!" Exclaimed Trunks.   
  
Usagi's eyes opened. "Nani? I did it?" She asked. Trunks nodded excitedly.   
Usagi stood up and looked at her glowing body.   
Trunks quickly grabbed a mirror and handed it to her.   
Usagi's eyes widened as she saw her "flame" hair.  
"Selene-sama!" She whispered.   
"See? You can do it!" Trunks exclaimed. Usagi gulped.   
Her hair truly looked like fire as it danced around, as if blown by a breeze.   
After looking at it for a few moments, she finally grinned. She could get to like it.   
She pushed herself off the ground and flew in the air.   
"Sugoi!" She exclaimed. Trunks laughed.   
  
  
  
(Note: Sorry, couldn't help the 'Sugoi' comment.)   
  
  
  
  
A year passed in no time. Trunks could clearly distinguish Usagi's ability as a fighter.   
He didn't think the girl knew of her abilities before.   
But Usagi was more than happy to find her hidden 'talent' and you could say,   
was growing fond of Trunks, who she regarded as the person to introduce another   
side of her to herself. She had even dubbed him "the best friend ever!"   
although it hadn't made the Saiyajin happy, but the opposite.   
He felt let down that she regarded him only as a friend.   
Although he shook the thought out of his head quickly, not wanting to ruin a friendship.   
  
And the day for the duo to face the sunlight once more has come.   
"Ready to leave, Usagi?" Asked Trunks.   
Usagi nodded, dressed up in the orange fighting gear.   
She was grinning from ear to ear, holding her old school clothes in a bundle on her back.   
She had grown out of the clothes because of her height, never did used it in the room once.   
  
"Finally! Training in the outside for a change!" She exclaimed.   
"Been waiting for it, huh?" Trunks teased.   
"Are you kidding me? Of course! After the stories you told me,   
I can't wait to start training with Goku and the others!" She chirped happily.   
Trunks laughed as he pulled the door handle and they walked out of the room.   
  
As she saw the first ray of sunlight, her blue eyes danced.   
Then, she breathed in the air into her lungs deeply.   
"It's good to be outside!" She exclaimed. Trunks smiled at her.   
  
The people that gathered outside the room, however, were baffled.   
When they had first seen her, Usagi had seemed to be a sad, bitter girl.   
With dark blue eyes and long blonde hair. What emerged, however,   
was a shorthaired red head with shimmering sky-blue eyes.   
And she was grinning from ear to ear. Usagi grew to about 5'8", carried herself   
differently and *seemed* different. Perhaps it was because she had forgotten about   
the faults of her past... Or at least, hidden in deep enough for it not to show.   
  
She had grown into a beautiful young woman in just a day, to put it simple.   
  
"Err, Trunks? Where's Usagi?" Asked Goten.   
Trunks sweat dropped at his best friend's question while Usagi frowned.   
Sometimes, Goten seemed too much like Goku, besides looking alike that is.   
He inherited his father's dense head when it doesn't come to fighting.   
  
"This is Usagi." Trunks said, motioning his female companion.   
"Nani??? Wow! What a change!" Exclaimed Goten.   
Usagi narrowed her eyes, anger rising.   
"What's *that* suppose to mean?" She asked menacingly.   
"Easy, Usagi. They're just surprised." Trunks said.   
"And besides, they don't recognize you in your super form." He added.   
"Oh yeah!" Usagi exclaimed, powering down. "Gomen!"   
Krillin looked at Trunks and shook his head. "What have you done to this girl?" He asked.   
Trunks was about to open his mouth for a retort, but he was interrupted by Piccolo.  
"Enough of that. The real training begins tomorrow." Piccolo said.   
Usagi nodded with confidently.  
  
She found the thought to be amusing, however.   
She had never been confident about anything in her whole life.   
But after Trunks taught her how to fight, she had been gaining her confidence day by day.   
A small miracle, you can say.   
  
A lady with lavender hair, around her thirties stood out between the fighters.   
"Hello dear. I'm Bulma Briefs, Trunks' mother. You'll be staying with us." She said,   
with a smile.  
"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Briefs. Trunks told me *stories* about you." Usagi said,   
hiding a devilish grin from Trunks.   
  
She was getting back at Trunks for beating her at combat earlier.   
But Trunks didn't admit that Usagi was reaching his levelalready.  
Trunks glared at her. She knew the glare, he gave it to her many times.   
Most of it because she was a little lazy for practice and decided to have fun instead.  
It's his famous, don't-even-think-about-it-Usa glare.   
  
Bulma turned to her son, eyebrows raised. "Really? I'm curious to know what *exactly*   
he's told you, dear." She said, eyeing her son with suspicion.   
"There were just *so* many stories. I don't know where to start." Usagi said innocently.   
"You can start later when we have dinner." Bulma said pleasantly,   
though she suddenly turned to Trunks and said,   
"While my SON makes his OWN MEAL." Trunks' jaw dropped.   
"But Okaa-san! That's not fair!" He protested.   
"Life's not fair son. *I*, on the other hand, am very fair."   
Trunks smacked his forehead as Usagi grinned teasingly at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Enjoying the meal, dear?" Bulma asked. Usagi nodded, eyes shining.   
"Are you kidding? This is great!" She exclaimed.   
But then blushed at the rate she had been eating. "Sorry about my appetite." She said.   
"That's not a problem dear. I'm used to it. Or didn't you see those two there?"   
Bulma asked, pointing at Vegeta and Trunks.   
Father and son were gulping down their food, making it seem as if they're not   
even chewing whatever they were eating. Usagi giggled.   
  
"And I thought I was bad." She said.   
She and Bulma shared a laugh as they watched the men eat.   
"How was it inside that room? Must be dreadful! I heard lots of nasty stories about   
it from Goku. Thin air, heavier gravity pull and no good food?   
How did you ever survive?" Asked Bulma. Usagi smiled.   
  
Bulma reminded her so much of her own mother. Except for Bulma's 'rougher' attitude.  
She tend to speak what she feels before even thinking about it.   
Some people would say that it's rather rude.  
But for Usagi, having to put up with Rei, it was considered normal.   
  
"It was alright. I'm used to the lunar gravity pull and the lack of oxygen there."   
She replied. Bulma nodded.   
"Honestly, I wouldn't last a minute in there." She muttered,   
looking at her husband and son. She quickly changed the topic to something else.   
"So tell me, do you have a boyfriend back home?" Bulma asked. Usagi tensed immediately.   
  
Trunks, who had spent a year of getting to know her, looked up from his plate   
and shook his head at his mother. Not once had Usagi spoke of her boyfriend other   
than his name and the fact that he was abducted.   
She had managed to avoid the topic every time Trunks brought it up.   
He had quickly given it up by his sixth try.   
But he knew his mother is persistent and would always find a way to get an answer,   
no matter what. But Bulma didn't even notice the look on Usagi's face nor Trunks signal.   
  
"Um, yes I have." She answered quietly.   
"Ah, that's nice. What's his name?" She asked.   
"Endymion." Usagi answered in a soft whisper.   
"What's he like?" Bulma pressed on. Before Usagi could answer, Trunks interfered.   
  
"Mother, Usagi came here to train. Not to have her old life questioned." Trunks said.   
Usagi looked at him with surprised, so did Bulma.   
  
"I just wanted to know more about her." Bulma said, looking at her son with absolute   
disbelief. "Well you can get to know her better without pressing information out of her."   
Trunks said firmly. Bulma raised an eyebrow at what her son said.   
And Vegeta too, looked rather impressed at his son's outburst, though he quickly hid it.   
Luckily, Bra cleared her throat then.   
"I'm done. May I be excused from the table?" She asked.   
That snapped everyoneout of their trance.   
"Yes. Call one of the maids to clear the table will you honey?" Bulma said.   
Bra nodded, hopping out of her chair. She looked at her brother once, then grinned.   
She knew straight away that Trunks was falling for Usagi already.   
"Trunks, why don't you show Usagi to her room?" Asked Bulma. Trunks nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Arigatou Trunks." Usagi said as they were walking to Usagi's room.   
Trunks stopped and turned around to face her.   
"No problem. Gomen about my okaa-san. She's like that sometimes." He said apologizing.   
Usagi smiled.   
"That's not her fault or anyone's for that matter." She said, her smile faded.   
"I still have problems talking about him." She whispered.   
"It can be understood." He said. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.   
  
"You must really care for him." Trunks said quietly. Usagi let out a sigh.   
"They say he's my soul mate, even though that cliché is overused today.   
And besides, we did share a past together." She said.   
  
He looked deep into her eyes, searching for some kind of hidden message behind her words.  
"But is it enough to spend the rest of your life with him?" He asked.   
  
The words just came out of his mouth. He couldn't even prevent himself from saying it.  
She looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't believe what she heard.   
  
"O-Of course it's enough!" She stammered.   
"You have no right to question me like that!" She exclaimed,   
feeling tears coming to her eyes. No. She will not cry.   
"Gomen, Usa. I didn't mean what I said." Trunks apologized.   
  
And by how he looked and how uncomfortable he acted, Usagi knew he really was sorry.   
She tried to calm herself by trying to breathe normally.   
"It's alright." She finally said. "Forget about it." Trunks gave her an apologetic look.   
"I really am sorry." He added. But the puppy dog eyes and the pleading look was simply   
too much for Usagi's comfort.   
  
Although she had been upset by what he said, she couldn't stay angry at him.   
She began to laugh and continued to laugh as Trunks looked utterly confused.   
"Oh, cut pleading look! It's hilarious!" She said, as she continued to giggle.   
Trunks grinned, happy that she was back to her old self again.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Nani????" Shrieked Usagi. Piccolo nodded.   
"If you want to train properly, you have to get up at that time." He said.   
She looked at Trunks in dismay. Trunks in turn, winced.   
He knew that there would be rough waters ahead, especially because he had   
taken it easy with Usagi. He had let their training start at around   
ten thirty in the morning, when it should have been earlier.   
Although even at that time, Usagi had been protesting.   
But Usagi knew there was no going back now. She simply gulped and nodded at Piccolo.   
  
"Don't worry Usagi, you will get used to it in time." Reassured Goku.   
Usagi nodded again, seemingly unsure.   
But seeing the broad smile on Goku's face and the encouraging nods,   
she couldn't help but smile back. "I suppose I have to get used to it anyway." She said.   
  
"You have a month and a half to get to top shape." Vegeta said.   
"Why a month and a half?" Asked Usagi.   
"That's when the Tenkaichi Budoukai is suppose to be held." Goten told.   
"What on Selene's name is that?" Asked Usagi, utterly puzzled.   
"That's a martial arts tournament that's held in Satan City.  
A whole lot of nonsense really, but it's good practice for you in real combat."   
Explained Trunks. Goten let out a laugh.   
"If any of the players are any good, you mean." He added.   
The rest of the fighters grinned.  
"Why? What's with the players?" Asked Usagi with rising curiosity.   
"Most of them are dressed so ridiculous that you wouldn't believeit!" Exclaimed Goten.   
Trunks paused and then grinned. "Tell that to your brother." He told Goten.   
Just then, the two guys turned and looked at Gohan, who had decided to come   
along to see how the training was going.   
  
Usagi had met Gohan and the rest of the Z gang a while back.   
She had taken a slight misunderstanding with 18, however.   
18 had been glaring at her the whole day and Usagi had been thoroughly annoyed.   
Until she was told that 18 was like that to everyone.   
  
Gohan looked at the two boys with questioning eyes.   
"What did you mean by that?" He asked. The guys exploded with laughter.   
Then, they stood in the stance Gohan used to stand, when he was 'Great Saiyaman.'   
"I am the Great Saiyaman!" They shouted, overly exaggerating with the pose and deep voices.   
Usagi and the rest (with the exceptions of Vegeta and Piccolo) laughed at the two.   
Gohan, was most displeased. "That was a cool stance! You shouldn't mock melike that!"   
He shouted. Again Trunks and Goten looked at each other and tried not to chuckle   
in front of Gohan. "We're here to train Usagi, not to fool around." Snapped Vegeta.   
Instantly, the boys went quiet.   
  
They knew better then to annoy Vegeta in the morning.   
Especially after he and Bulma had a fight the night before, causing him to sleep on   
the couch. "Usagi, you've learnt the first power-up for your 'super' form.   
But in order for you to beat any enemy we have to face, you have to find a   
way to learn the second level of that power-up." Goku told.   
As he was talking, his eyes grew harder and his expression had been serious.   
  
Usagi had only seen the one side of Goku, the side of Goku when he's not   
fighting or at least talking about it.   
"How many levels can you go with your Super Saiyajin form?" Asked Usagi.   
"We only know of three." Answered Goten. Usagi gulped.   
She couldn't imagine of rising her power now to another level, let alone two.   
But if they say she can do it, she knows she can.   
"But let's start with your combat first." Goku said. He looked at Goten.   
  
"Goten, you go and spar Usagi." Goku said.   
Goten, who had been sitting down, got up and walked to a clearing.   
Usagi joined him there. The two exchanged smiles and nods.   
"First blood rule. Whoever starts to bleed first is the loser." Said Goku.   
  
Then, their expressions changed. Goten's grin was gone and his features hardened.   
Usagi too had stopped smiling and her eyes darkened as she frowned.   
The two stood there, facing each other, until in one explosive moment,   
they both began to attack.   
Goten started with a kick, aiming for Usagi's ribs,   
but Usagi had ducked away and managed to punch him on the stomach instead.   
It hadn't been too hard, but hard enough to knock the wind out of him.   
As he quickly regained his breath, he had lost sight of Usagi.   
Suddenly he was punched straight on the back, followed by a kick to his legs,   
causing him to collapse on the ground.   
When Goten had opened his eyes, which had been a short second later,   
Usagi was pinning him down. He felt an unfamiliar taste in his mouth and   
wiped his lips with his fingers. There were blood on them.   
He knew then Usagi had beaten him.   
  
"Nice work." Goten said, as he broke to a grin. Usagi smiled and helped him up.   
"Not hurt too badly I hope?" She asked. He shook his head.   
"Just a bit of blood. But that was quite a fight you put up." He said.   
"I took it easy on you." Usagi teased. Goten smacked his forehead.   
"Beaten by a girl! How will I ever face my friends?" He feigned a horrified look.   
Usagi laughed. Honestly, she liked Goten very much. He was a good friend.   
But unknown to the both of them, Trunks who was standing in the sides, was fuming silently.   
He had gritted his teeth when Usagi gave Goten one of her broad smiles.   
And when Usagi had helped Goten up, he could feel his temper rising.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled as he watched her with impatience.   
"Wrong! You have to do it quicker!"   
Usagi looked at him with annoyance, sweat pouring down her face.   
"You think this is easy?" She snapped.   
She still hadn't been used to the gravity yet.  
  
The gravity inside of the Room of Spirit and Time had been bearable,   
but as Vegeta increased the gravity, she thought her bones were made of lead.   
She couldn't even lifther feet off the ground. But luckily for her, she adjusted quickly.   
But not quickly enough to train, Vegata's way, however.  
  
As she tried to make her way in a series of punches and kicks,   
her impatient 'teacher' decided that all she needed was a little 'push'.   
And that 'push' being in the form ofa ki blast.  
  
Usagi felt herself tensed as she sensed the energy released.   
She knew she had to do something or she'll end up hurt,   
judging from how high the ki of the blast was.   
She forced herself to move. She ducked and spin herself out of the way.   
  
When she got back up, angry as hell, she saw Vegeta smirk.   
"That's more like it." He said, the grin still on his face.   
Usagi growled. If that's the way he plays it, she can play it just as well.  
  
She went back to her fighting stance, doing the kicks and the flips,   
as well as adding in a few punches.   
Vegeta watched, still smiling from the previous incident.  
  
Although the smirk was wiped off his lips as Usagi threw him a surprise ki blast.   
And no matter how fast Vegeta may be, Usagi had managed to hide the ki of the blast,  
so that he didn't feel it until much too late.  
  
He let out a shout of anger as he got up.   
His front shirt was torched, leaving a blackmark on his chest.   
His ki rose with his anger, turning Super Saiyajin as he walked towards Usagi.   
  
The girl however, looked at him calmly, smiled and delivered another blast his way.  
But he was prepared. He flew up in the air, just as the blast hit the wall.   
To his surprise, the blast did not explode on the wall, but it bounced off the wall.  
  
He stared in shock as it moved its way towards him.   
He flew in the air, but the blast was hot on his tail.   
He narrowed his eyes, unsure of what this phenomenon could be.   
Until he saw Usagi and the smirk on her face.   
He saw her hands move, as if directing something.   
It was then that he realized she was controlling her ki blast.   
He smiled, pretty impressed that the girl has mastered it in such a short time.   
But a petty little ki blast was no match for him.   
He hid a smile as he decided to use her own weapon against her.   
  
He flew to the ceiling of the room and dived down, heading towards her.   
Her eyes never left him, watching his every move like a hawk.   
He was nearing her when he quickly flew to the side,   
making the ki blast head her way instead.   
But Usagi decided, to reveal her third surprise.   
She waved her hand sideways once and the blast disappeared in an instant.   
  
"Never under estimate me." Usagi said, as Vegeta stared.   
"Or make me angry either." She added sweetly. Vegeta shook his head.   
  
There was something about this girl and he wasn't sure whether it   
should interest him or scare him. But he banished the thought instantly.   
He was the Prince of the Saiyajin! He can't be afraid of anything,   
much less a little girl...could he?   
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you do to Vegeta?" Asked Goten as Usagi and Vegeta walked   
out of the gravity room. "Oh, a little training. No big deal." Usagi said casually.   
  
She wanted to giggle at the look on Goten's face.   
He seemed to be impressed and horrified at the same time.   
  
"I'd hate to think of what he's going to make you do the next time you train with him."   
Goten said, shaking his head. "I don't think he'll try anything funny." Usagi said.   
"You don't know my father very well." Spoke up Trunks, who had just arrived.   
"Hey! Where did you go?" Usagi asked, smiling.   
"Out." He answered shortly. Usagi's smile faded at his answer.   
  
Goten frowned at his best friend.   
Trunks had been acting strange for the past few days.  
And in those few days, he and Usagi had become good friends.   
It was then that it all clicked in Goten's mind.   
'No way! Trunks likes Usagi? This is going to be *good*!' He thought as he held his laugh.  
But as he saw the fallen look on Usagi's face, he did become annoyed.   
  
"Out where?" Asked Goten. "Just around town." Trunks answered, looking irritated.   
"Really? What did you do?" Asked Usagi.   
"What is this 20 questions? Enough already!" Trunks shouted.   
This startled Usagi. "I just wanted to know." She said quietly,   
her blue eyes looking into his. It was then that he saw the look of hurt in her eyes.   
He softened immediately. "Gomen Usagi, I'm not in a very good mood today." He apologized.   
Usagi forced herself to smile. "No problem, Trunks. Not your fault." She said.   
But Goten noted the faltering of her smile and in fact, so did Trunks.   
  
Trunks wanted to kick himself, especially because of the fact that she was   
still unhappy about her boyfriend.   
He had caught her screaming out his name after a nightmare couple of times.   
And it killed him inside that he couldn't comfort her or take the pain away.   
She would always cry and never tell anyone about it, not knowing that he knew.  
  
He knew.  
  
That actually brought a smile to his face once.   
Only he knew the secret about the mysterious girl.   
Of course, they did know more about her than she knows.   
But that was her past, it had nothing to do with she herself.   
The person Usagi and not, the past Serenity.   
  
Goten could read Trunks' expression straight away.   
He was going to stay something andGoten knew he should leave the two alone.   
Quietly, he snuck away.   
  
"Iie. It is my fault." He said, taking Usagi by the hand.   
"Gomen ne, Usa. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. It wasn't your fault."   
He said. Usagi was surprised to hear the regret in his voice and the caring look he   
held in his eyes. They stood there, as his burning lavender eyes stared into her blue ones.  
  
It was as if time stood still. They couldn't feel the outside world.   
All there was is there and then, no other time exists.   
It was only the two of them.  
  
They were interrupted by Goku, who had been searching for Usagi,   
because he wanted to discuss something with her before she starts   
to train with him the next week. "Usagi? Trunks?" He asked, as he approached them.   
  
He had originally thought something was wrong when he had seen their dazed expressions,   
though coming up close, he had realized his mistake.   
He flushed immediately, something rarely seen from the fighter.   
But it was already too late. Trunks and Usagi had snapped out of their reverie.   
  
"Goku-san!" Exclaimed Usagi, just as Trunks released his grip on her hand.   
"Err, you know what, we can talk later." Goku said uncomfortably.   
"Iie. What is it?" Asked Usagi, feeling her cheeks grow hot.   
She realized now why Goku looked uncomfortable.   
Finding them like that could imply...other things.   
  
"Um, I meant to talk to you first about training with me before we actually start."  
Goku told, looking from her to Trunks with questioning eyes,   
as if asking whether or not it's all right to talk.   
"Yes, I think Vegeta did mention that the training would last for a couple more days."   
Usagi said, nodding.   
"Yes, well...Although we all have different ways of training you and I   
know you would think that Vegeta's way of training you or Piccolo's way is very strict.   
But the wayyou will be trained when you are with me will be somewhat...different."   
Told Goku.   
  
"Goku-san," began Usagi. "I do not think Piccolo or Vegeta's training are strict,   
I have followed worse rules than those. If you have met my mother that is."   
Usagi said, eyes shining as she grinned. Goku grinned broadly.   
"Ah, Queen Serenity! And of course, your old mentor would have-" Goku was interrupted   
by Trunks, who had caught what he said before Goku did.   
"GOKU!" He yelled. Goku's eyes widened as he realized what he said.  
"Whoops! I mean...err..." He stuttered. Usagi froze.   
  
"What do you mean my old mentor?" She asked.   
  
Trunks and Goku exchanged looks.   
They had no idea of what to do. What can they tell her?   
She had been limited with her past life. She had no idea of the real truth.   
Was it time for them to reveal to her,all that she has yet to know?   
  
Note: Don't flame me because of Trunks and Goten mocking Gohan in his Great Saiyaman   
costume. I actually like Gohan in that suit.   
(I think he looks kawaii! Especially with the shades.)   
But my friend Roi thought it would be cool to add the part.   
OK, he THREATENED to make my life miserable if I didn't add the part in.   
So please, no flames! Although you *can* send something to Roi.   
I'll be willing to give his e-mail. :p   
Oh yeah, Usagi's hair...I saw a picture of Cosmos and Galaxia and thought   
of how Usagi would look like with Galaxia's hair.   
And the idea sort of stuck and well...out comes the red-head Usa-chan.  



	4. 

  
Ryu no Knight - Destiny be damned, it's my happiness  
By: Lady of Earth   
Rating: PG-13 (a little cursing)   
Editor: Alex-chan   
Disclaimer: All rights of Sailor Moon copyright of Naoko Takeuchi   
All rights of Dragon Ball Z copyright of Akira Toriyama   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
By the time I knew, I was born  
Reason or quest, not being told   
What do I do. What should I take   
Words "God only knows" won't work for me   
  
Exists only sever lonesome and cruel reality  
But still I search for light   
I am the trigger, I choose my final way  
Whether I bloom or fall, is up to me   
- "Rosier" by Luna Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I love Luna Sea!! Ryuichi...*sighs*   
Anyways, I thought the lyric above fits right into the story.   
The blank space in the middle is a missing line.   
I know what the line is, but I chose to leave it out   
'cause I think it works better without it.   
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks had no idea what to say. It wasn't yet time.   
And he knew someone who would get extremely unhappy if Usagi knows of   
the truth too soon before the time. But miracles apparently decided to   
color the day as Goku finally thought of something smart, not related to fighting.  
  
"Of course, Luna, the cat. Your mother had told us how Luna managed to train   
you into a little Lady as well as a young fighter." Goku said,   
lying through his teeth. Trunks wasn't sure whether Usagi bought it or not,   
but if she didn't, she was sure one hell of an actress.  
"Oh. Well, Luna's more like a pest than a mentor really.   
But I guess you can call her that." She said.   
Trunks let out a silent sigh of relief, careful as to hide it from Usagi.   
"Anyway, I'll be on my way now. I'm a little hungry." She told,   
as she smiled and walked away.   
  
As Usagi was out of earshot, in their opinion anyway,   
the two men let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!" Breathed Trunks.   
"I shouldn't have been so careless!" Goku exclaimed, cursing himself silently.   
"That's all right, you fixed your mistake. At least she's OK now." Trunks told.   
  
Unknown to the two men, Usagi could still hear them.   
She stopped in her tracks, her eyes narrowed as she turned her head   
slightly to look at them. A silent thought formed in her head, but she walked on.   
She will learn of this secret soon, whether they like it or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
A deep frown crossed his features as he watched the scenes before him.   
He had not taken account of the daughter of his archrival.   
Never did he realized the girl would ever find such power deep within her.   
Although the thought was disturbing, a smirk crossed his features.   
It had been a long time...thousands of years since he last killed with great satisfaction.   
And perhaps now, that the girl's true powers was finally emerging,   
he can fulfill his thirst for blood and the kill once more.   
  
The thought amused him as he let out a laughter for his ears alone.   
Unknowing of the green man inside, who heard the laughter too clearly   
and made the mental note of training Usagi as hard as possible as soon as possible.   
  
  
  
  
  
When the Time Guardian appeared in the reality, she had not been aware where   
she was exactly. She was suppose to be all knowing, but she can get lost at times.  
But she spotted the house immediately. With a deep frown set on her face,   
she walked towards the house and rang the doorbell.   
  
"Just a moment!" A voice called out.   
Chichi opened the door to reveal the dark green haired and green-eyed senshi of time.   
"Hai?" She asked, unsure of who this stranger was.   
  
The people inside the house were beginning to wonder who was at the door and   
was looking outside. Usagi had been the last person and she recognized   
the woman straight away. "Sailor Pluto!" She exclaimed.   
Pluto nodded. If you would call it a nod.   
She managed to move her head slightly but it went unnoticed by the Z fighters.   
  
"I take it you're the Sailor Pluto from the other dimension." Trunks said flatly.   
"So my counterpart has seen you." Muttered Pluto.   
"As a matter of fact, Setsuna had, Sailor Pluto." Piccolo said.   
His eyes were cold as he glared at the time guardian.   
His voice shifted suddenly, reminding all to the old Kami as he spoke,   
"You shouldn't have come." Pluto's eyes widened and she let out a low growl.   
"You." Piccolo nodded.   
"And I have warned you not to interfere."   
"What's going on?" Whispered Usagi. Seven gazes flew to her.   
They nearly forgot about her for a brief moment.   
But Chichi managed to break the silence. "Come in, you can talk inside." She urged.   
  
Pluto stepped inside the house. And suddenly, a chill went down Usagi's spine.   
She was about to be told something that she doesn't want to hear at all.   
  
"Tell me, Usagi, what do you remember of your past?" Questioned the time guardian.   
"I-I remember faces, places and names. But they don't seem to connect.   
It's all bits and pieces of memories which I can't piece together." Usagi confessed.   
Pluto nodded, the grave look still on her face. She then let out a sigh.   
"What I will tell you, might shock you. But this has to be told." Usagi nodded uncertainly,  
her eyes flew to Goku. He smiled and nodded at her.   
  
"You were taught of the different dimensions in the Cosmos and within Time itself.   
In these dimensions exist people very much like you and me.   
Counterparts of us, you can say. In this dimension, long time ago,   
lived too a Princess Serenity. Although the Moon Kingdom was destroyed when   
the Princess was only four years old,   
the Princess was rescued and lived on earth until she turned fourteen.   
At that time, the Princess was killed in an unfortunate accident.   
In my dimension, the Moon Kingdom existed until the Princess turned fourteen.   
That was when Beryl attacked.   
The Princess and her Prince died along with everyone in the Moon Kingdom.   
Queen Serenity sacrificed her life to send her daughter and her fiancé to the future."   
Pluto told. She then paused.   
"Although the most unfortunate happened. The Queen had not enough strength   
to send everyone to the future. The Princess' body was unable to be sent to   
the future to bereborn. She died along with her mother." Finished Pluto.   
  
Usagi froze. "So you're saying, I'm not the Princess?" Usagi asked.   
  
Pluto shook her head. "You are the Princess."  
"But you just said-"   
"That was in MY dimension. You were Princess Serenity in YOUR dimension.   
THIS dimension."   
  
  
  
  
All strength seemed to have left her body.   
Her body shook as she tried to digest all of the new information.   
Trunks rushed to her side, holding her steady. "Daijabou ka, Usagi?" He whispered.   
She didn't answer. She pushed Trunks out of the way and stumbled out of the house.   
"Usagi!" Trunks called out, as he was about to rush after her.   
"Don't." A stern voice spoke up. Trunks turned around to look at his otou-san.   
"Leave her alone for a moment, boy." He hesitated for a second, but stayedstill.   
'Usagi.'   
  
  
  
  
By the time that she had reached the grass field outside,   
her legs gave away and she fell on her knees to the ground.   
She breathed in long breaths of air, until all of the emotions that had   
been twisted inside of her chest suddenly exploded.   
She let out heart-wrenching sobs as the tears flew down her face.   
All of her life, it had been a lie. She didn't even belong to the place she knew as home!   
And her senshi, her friends...They were never hers to being with.   
Everything had no meaning!   
From the time Luna came to her with the locket to the day she found out   
she was the Moon Princess.   
And the memories...the battles with Beryl that had been left in her...  
What was she even doing there?   
How did she get to the other dimension?   
Did someone sent her there?   
She sat in silence, after her tears have subsided.   
Finally, she wiped the tearstains left on her cheeks and stood up.   
There must be answers for all of this.And only Pluto can tell her.   
She began to walk back into the house, a more determined shine in her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
"You came here, not knowing what havoc you've just wreaked!" Shouted Piccolo.   
The normally calm Namek was thoroughly furious at the senshi.   
And likewise, the Namek infuriated the senshi.   
"It is my duty, for the balance of my dimension!" Pluto retorted.   
The nerve of someone so low as him to order her around!   
But all the commotion quieted down as Usagi entered the house once more.   
  
"I want answers." She said. "And I want them now." Her growing ki forced Pluto to accept.   
  
"The Queen did not want to accept the death of her daughter,   
so she took it to herself to find another Serenity, to take her daughter's place.   
Her Majesty was so troubled by the Princess' death. She simply had no choice.   
And besides, the ginzoushu has granted that wish. The dye is cast."   
"So what am _I_ suppose to do?" Asked Usagi.   
"Do what you come here to do." Pluto told. "Then come back with me."   
"Came back with you? What for?" Exclaimed Trunks.   
"In the future of my dimension, SHE becomes Queen.   
I have to take her with me in order for my dimension to be balanced once more."   
Pluto shouted, pointing at Usagi.   
  
A look of horror was on the girl's face.   
How could anyone decide her future for her?   
"I'm not going anywhere!" Shouted the infuriated Princess. Pluto was taken back.   
Not once had the thought crossed her mind that Usagi would refuse.   
"Whether you like it or not, it's your destiny." Usagi shook her head stubbornly.   
"The hell with destiny. This is MY happiness. Not yours, not Queen Serenity's   
and certainly not destiny's." Hissed the once timid rabbit.   
The thought seemed to shock Pluto beyond words.   
"Usagi," She began, eyes narrowed as she made a move towards the girl.   
  
Instantly her path was blocked by Son Goku and Vegeta.   
Goku had a smile on his face, but his gaze could melt steel.   
"I think that it's time for you to leave, Sailor Pluto." He said levelly.   
"Or would you grant us the pleasure of taking you out by force." Vegeta told with a smirk,   
cracking his knuckles. Pluto glared back at the two Saiyajin.   
But there was nothing she could do. She glanced at Usagi once more.   
"No matter what you do, you can't fight destiny." She told,   
then took her Time Key to open a portal.   
As she was about to step through, she let out a frustrated sigh.  
"I WILL see you again." And disappeared back to the Time Gates.   
Usagi sat down and covered her eyes with her hands.   
"Selene-sama." She whispered, inaudibly.   
  
She could feel the tears coming back to her eyes.   
But she didn't want to cry in front of everyone.   
Luckily, Chichi knew exactly what to do.   
"OK, Goku, take everyone outside. You can all train for that upcoming   
tournament or something." She ordered. Vegeta glared at her.   
"I won't be ordered by a mere woman!" He exclaimed.   
"Why not? Okaa-san orders you around." Said Trunks.   
All he received instead, was a cold glare from his otou-san.   
As the men piled up and leave, Chichi closed the door.   
"I'm here if you need me, Usagi." The woman said gently.   
Usagi looked at her and nodded, offering a smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
She can't even begin to wonder where her limits were.   
Goku's way of training was meditating, much like Piccolo's way really.   
She found their ways of training a little too relaxing.   
Although the final outcome of each session always surprised her.   
She would have gained more speed in just finding the calmness inside of herself.   
Goku did mention, however, that he had never seen anyone look so calm as  
Usagi when it came to meditating. She smirked.   
She wasn't called Serenity for nothing.   
  
But she still felt as if something was missing.   
  
She looked at the sky. The moonlight touched every corner of the landscape.   
She was spending the night at the Son's house. With protests from Bulma.   
She had been complaining that she had made a feast for Usagi and   
Usagi wasn't even there for the treat.   
Usagi let out a sigh after she had had her moment of happiness.   
She didn't know what was out there for her.   
  
Her conversation with Pluto still bothered her.   
She would have find it better if she had talked to the Guardian of the   
Time Gates aloneand not within a room filled with fighters.   
But she wasn't sure whether she can control herself if the senshi   
ever make any comments about her status as a princess and that she did not suit that role.   
She hated the title. She hated the role.   
She was an ordinary schoolgirl who was sucked into a world of utter madness in her   
freshman year of high school. Did she deserve it?   
She didn't think so. If that was what she deserved for failing classes and being tardy,   
life must be harsher than she ever did think.  
  
She banished the thoughts from her head.   
She must focus now on saving HER world.   
She found it surprising that she adjusted quickly with the thought that this   
world was her world and not the other world.   
It did have that familiar feeling, as if you were protected by your father's   
love and comforted by your mother's.   
  
She wondered of her past and what she had encountered.   
She hated the blanks inside her mind and the jumbled up thoughts,   
with no links to each other whatsoever. She never did like the unknown.   
  
"Usagi, it's dinner time!" A voice called from inside. She smiled and got up.   
"Coming Chichi-san!" She called back.   
She dusted her pants and looked up at the moon once more.   
"Mother. My real mother, I wish for once you would tell me what to do."   
She whispered softly, before turning and walking inside the house.   
  
A face appeared in the moon, of a woman with flowing silver hair in a most   
unusual hair style. A soft, caring smile decorated her face as she glanced   
down fondly at her daughter. And then, after a very brief moment, it faded away.   
As if it was never there in the first place.  
  
  
Coming up in the next chapter...   
  
By the time she fell into a deep slumber,   
her body seemed to be consumed in a dream that was shifting and   
turning to be a nightmare.   
The memories were swirling in her head, making her dizzy.   
  
"Where am I?" She asked, looking around the dark room.   
"Hello?" She called out.   
Hello?   
The echoes of her voice sounded throughout the place.   
"I'm alone?" She asked herself.   
  
  
Want to see it? Then review!!! Onegai? ^_- 


	5. Sacrifices

Ryu no Knight

Apologies that this took so long and that this is rather short, but I'll try and make that up next chapter, which is looking really long at the moment. I'm working on the next chapter, because I had lots of re-writing to do for it. 

Thank you all for the reviews! I actually had a few complaints via e-mail about Usagi's attitude towards Pluto, but for someone who just received such information as she did, I don't think she would take anything like that. Even from Pluto, who is looking at the best way for her own dimension.

Extra note: Please read my notes written on top of my fic "The Missing Soldier" Chapter 3. Thank you. 

**Ryu no Knight - Sacrifices**

by: Lady of Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z

Edited by: Alex-chan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Earth will break...

Because of me, it will...

If we have to crash...

Let me be the one to break!

- Kotori, X/1999 : Duet P.137-139

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK, so the quote had nothing to do with both SM or DBZ. But I really love X!!!! Thanks to my good friend Dewi, source of most of my inspirations. She's the one who got me hooked to X. (And lend me her all her anime VCDs, even her precious Rurouni Kenshin, Fushigi Yuugi OAV2 and GW: Endless Waltz. It was really hard to pry her hands off them you know!) Yes, Yuka, Dez-chan did lend them to me after all. Ma kasih yach, Dez-chan!

"Is Usagi going to be OK?" Bra asked, as they were eating. Trunks, who didn't seem to have any appetite that night, looked up.

"It was hard on her, to know the truth." Trunks told. Bulma sighed. 

"The poor girl. It must be awfully hard knowing that the world she had thought to be her home isn't really her home." Trunks nodded. He was worried about Usagi and he knew that Bra was too, because she kept on asking how Usagi was. But there was a nagging question on his mind, one that made him feel guilty he even thought of it.

Will Usagi stay?

The reaction she gave sounded like she was going to stay. But is she willing to give up the life she had left behind? The one she had confessed that she actually missed. She had told him that she missed her friends. Not having them around seem to leave her half-empty. Is Usagi's reaction really how she felt or is it simply because she's afraid that her friends might reject her if they knew she didn't even belong in their world.

Kami knows he didn't want her to leave. But it was her happiness, as she had said it. Will she be happy?

"But that's not the whole truth is it?" Came the gruff voice at the end of the dining table. Trunks looked up to see his otou-san glaring at him. He knew what his otou-san means, everyone did. Everyone, with the exception of Usagi that is.

By the time she fell into a deep slumber, her body seemed to be consumed in a dream that was shifting and turning to be a nightmare. 

The memories were swirling in her head, making her dizzy. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around the dark room.

"Hello?" She called out.

Hello?

The echoes of her voice sounded throughout the place.

"I'm alone?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, a bubble came out of nowhere. She frowned and stared at it. At her silent observation, the bubble radiated a light and she could see the pictures.

Laughter filled her ears as she saw herself, around four years old. Her hair hadn't been long enough for her to shape into 'odango's' just yet. 

Otou-san! She squealed as she flew into the arms of the dark haired man. He had short, slightly spiky hair and dark brown eyes. He was smiling down at the chibi-Serenity who was in his arms.

Itoshii? A melodic voice called out.

The little girl looked up, happiness shining within her young eyes.

Okaa-san! Suddenly, a woman with silver hair in a white royal gown came to view. Her hair was tied up into two buns above her head.

There you are, the both of you. She said, letting out a sigh in relief.

The man let out a chuckle. Afraid we would leave you? He teased. The woman blushed. But her eyes were serious when she finally nodded her head. The smile on the little girl's face vanished almost immediately.

Okaa-san? She asked, timidly.

Her otou-san set her down as he held the woman in a tight embrace. The little girl smiled once more, happy to see her parents together.

She smiled at the picture, happy to know she was happy once in her past life. But suddenly the scenery changed.

The little girl looked around in confusion as the once blue sky turned dark. She glanced back to where her parents were, only to find an empty space.

Okaa-san? Otou-san? She called out. After hearing no answer, she began to run as fast as her small feet could carry her. She stopped as she saw the crumbling palace. Her eyes widened with fear.

OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN! Where are you? She shouted.

She began to run towards the castle, she couldn't even hear the shouts for her name called out by some people. The only thing on her mind was to find her okaa-san and her otou-san. She finally stopped at the throne room.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a scene unfitted to be seen by anyone's eyes. Especially not by a child still so pure and so young. An ear-splitting scream flew out of her throat as tears stormed down her face.

IIE!

She held back a sob that was threatening to come out of her throat. Her heart ached as she remembered the scene. Never had her heart healed after seeing the deaths of her parents. She couldn't even remember what had happened to them. But the bubble changed once more.

There were no pictures this time. Only voices that can be heard

Your otou-san and your okaa-san died to protect you, chibi-hime. It was a wise female voice. A voice that seem to hide the true knowledge of the situation. She sounded as if she was hiding something.

Hai, you shouldn't cry Serenity-hime. Your parents wouldn't want you to be sad.

It was a different voice this time. It was warm and soothing. The kind of voice a mother would use to her child. There were sounds of sobs from the little girl.

What happened to them? She asked. There was a long pause before another word was spoken.

Little one, a man with evil intentions simply came and took them away. He doesn't know about you, and your okaa-san made sure he knows nothing. There was nothing to be done for your parents. It was their time to go. It wasn't written in the book of fate, but it happened anyway. Some things happen without us knowing it. Remember that. But we are in control of our own fate. We hold the key to our own happiness. Do not, however, choose a path simply out of vengeance. Do it for love.

The little girl sniffled.

That's not going to bring my okaa-san back.

Yes, I know, demo it will be useful for you in the future.

She stared at the bubble, speechless. How was it that she didn't remember who those voices belong to. So close yet so far away.

"Usagi!" She jolted up, unsure of where she was at first.

"Ohayo, Usagi-chan. You've got training today!" Exclaimed Goten. It took her a second to finally recover. She nodded.

"Come on, get dressed. Breakfast is ready." Goten told with a grin, as he rushed out of the room and closed the door. Usagi shook her head and let out a sigh. He was always cheerful in the morning, she didn't know why.

"Ohayo, Usagi." Greeted Chichi, who was cooking something.

"Ohayo minna-san." She greeted everyone and sat next to Gohan. As she sat however, she took sudden notice that Chichi sighed sadly and shook her head lightly before going back to her cooking. Goku noticed this too and looked at her with worried eyes, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes, Usagi saw it. She frowned, why didn't she sense all this before?

It was carefully hidden, that's for sure, but for some reason she had just seen it now. This was her first time eating breakfast at the Son's house after all. But there was a feeling of longing in her heart, a feeling of familiarity.

Goku laughed suddenly, apparently Goten had told some sort of joke to him. Chichi turned around and scolded her youngest musuko. Gohan shook her head and said something to Goku. 

It was strange, she was there but she couldn't really hear what they were saying. She just felt the closeness in that family. Something she felt she missed, maybe that was just because she missed her family. But she knew it wasn't, it was something else. For some reason, she felt that she was once part of this closeness and that she had lost it somewhere along the way.

A feeling of dread washed over her at the sudden rush of emotions, she briefly noted that her hands were trembling and forcefully hid them from sight. She didn't want to worry anyone anymore.

She hadn't noticed that the table had fallen silent when they noticed the look on her face. Realizing the sudden silence, she looked up and four worried set of eyes met her gaze. 

"Daijabou ka, Usagi?" Goten asked carefully. Usagi nodded.

"Daijabou." She said, offering a reassuring smile.

"Are you remembering something?" Chichi asked, her voice sounded hopeful. But Goku shook his head, or made some movement that sure looked like it. Chichi saw it and fell silent. Usagi frowned once more, she didn't understand anything.

"Iie, gomen ne." She replied softly. Gohan offered her a reassuring smile.

"Don't apologize, your memories will come in time." He said.

Why are the Son family acting weird? 

And what's with the secret Vegeta was talking about?

What else is coming Usagi's way?

See if you can guess it! As for the people who are wondering WHEN the Romance part will take part... Check out next chapter to see who I pair up Usagi with. Not a real challenge really, I think it's pretty obvious. ^_-


	6. Back to the past

AN: This took forever...I know...Sorry about that. I re-wrote this about five to six times. I wasn't satisfied with it at all. Until my wonderful friend and soul sister, Dewi or Dez-chan (hugs for you girl!) thought of an idea. This idea modified my original idea and I totally love it. It'll be on the next chapter mainly though, because it was the transition from this chapter to future chapters that got my head spinning. It's going to explain why the title is "Ryu no Knight" or Knight of Dragon/Dragon's Knight. I totally had no idea that there's an anime called Dragon's Knight and I have to say that the title did not come from the anime OK? 

Thank yous: First of all, to my wonderful editor, Cher Chan! Thanks for being the beta reader for this fic!! Next is my bud Dez-chan! You are a lifesaver! You can't believe how much my @ss is saved! This next thank yous will be a little long... 

**JLSCORPIO78 **- Sorry that this took long again...but with ff.net down, the writers can't really do anything about it, ne? Thank you, however for reviewing from the beginning of the series!! 

**Rita **- Your review way back in chapter 2, suggesting that it was King Kai that brought Usagi there actually inspired something for my other fic, Immortality, so thanks for that. Also thanks for reviewing since the start too. ^-^ 

**Samantha **- Ha, ha! The whole Usagi and Pluto scene just popped in my head one day and I found it so tempting to write. I'm glad you liked it though. 

**SerenityMoon** - *ducks at any flying ki blasts* I'll finish this story, I promise, as long as there are no more ki blasts flying my way. After all, if I'm fried by a ki blast, how am I suppose to finish this fic? ^_- 

AnGel - Aw, arigatou! That's so sweet!! And for your treat, the Usagi/Trunks romance starts in this chapter!! 

Fate's Child - Yay! Thank you so much for the compliment! ^-^ I'll be sure to finish this fic then! 

chibi megami astraea - Aw! You had to ruin it didn't you! No fair, you guessed right!! And here I thought no one would ever guess! ^_- 

So many people to thank still, but if I don't start this fic soon, I know Dez-chan's going to get a mallet to whack me over the head. So for those who reviewed and have not yet been mentioned...*hugs* Luv ya all! 

Inspirations: Listening to Forever Love by X Japan, Flying Away from Gundam Wing, Strength by Koizumi Kouhei, Eyes on me by Faye Wong and Anata by L'Arc~en~ciel. They're my current fave music at the moment, but I love Yuugao as well. Anata inspired the Trunks-Usagi scene greatly. I love the song!! 

**Ryu no Knight -**

**Back to the Past**

Story by: Lady of Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a dream today

To the cold of the static

And put my cold feet on the floor

Forgot all about yesterday

Remembering I'm pretending to be

Where I'm not anymore

- Linkin Park "With you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blonde kicked the chair violently. "Shimatta! We should be able to find her by now!" She shouted. Her companion scowled, but kept on typing on his laptop.

"She's perfectly safe. We shouldn't worry." He said sensibly, taking time to brush strands of his platinum blonde hair.

"She's _our_ Princess. We're suppose to protect her!" The blonde exclaimed. The man stopped typing and looked up at his friend.

"She will be all right. We will see her again after she has finished her training." He pointed out. A train of curses flew out of the blonde's mouth...they would have sounded like poetry the way she said it, if only their meanings weren't so vulgar.

The man let out a long sigh, pulled out his Walkman and put the headphones over his head. Usually he would have said something in the lines of, "Your otou-san would have you wash your mouth with soap for that." But decided that he wanted to keep his head for the time being and continued to type while the blonde kept muttering away.

He looked at his surrounding. It was too peaceful to be his earth. His face broke into a broad smile; he was definitely back. He hadn't been sure why he was there in the first place. Perhaps it had been that he had nothing left where he was from. The androids had been destroyed, thanks to the strength and knowledge he gained by coming there in the first place. 

The cool night air sent shivers down his spine. If he only remembered where Capsule Corps was located exactly again... He shrugged, feeling the sudden flare of ki. He didn't need a map, if Vegeta was training, that was definitely the best way to know where CC's exact location is.

A smile spread on his lips, he wondered how everyone's reaction to his arrival would be. The smile disappeared quickly as he remembered it. He hoped that everyone had gotten over her death all ready. Especially Goku and his past self, they were both the ones that seem to have suffered her loss more than anyone else.

He knew Goku's reason had been that of a otou-san loosing his musume but his past self...it had been more than that. 

Usagi suppressed a groan from escaping her lips. Bulma had yet offered her more food, even though she knew Usagi couldn't possible eat more. The Sons had been invited over to the Capsule Corps for dinner. To Usagi, something was about to happen that night.

There was something about the shift in the wind and a sense of trepidation. The doorbell rang suddenly, surprising most people. Piccolo however, seems to smile suddenly and eyed Goku. Goku had not caught the look and took a second to realize it. He then broke into a grin and looked at Vegeta, who in turn snorted and grumbled a response.

It was a sort of wave effect that went through the three, which left Usagi to sweat drop.

"Trunks!" Exclaimed the surprised voice of Bulma. Usagi frowned. Trunks? She eyed the man sitting next to her. But he was in the room? So...who's at the door?

Everyone had gotten there before her, perhaps it was slow reaction time in her part, but it was more the much faster reaction of the others. Sure enough, after everyone had hugged and greeted the man...it was Trunks.

"Nani?" She exclaimed.

The man at the door...Trunks, widened his eyes. "Usagi-chan?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" She asked in confusion. Trunks groaned, knowing that it was probably time to tell her of her other life, the one she had lived in this dimension...with all of them.

But a bright silver flash filled the room, blinding everyone for a moment.

"Serenity-hime!"

The apparition chuckled. "My dearest musume, you needn't call your own okaa-san that way." She told. Usagi flushed a bright pink for a moment. The silver goddess smiled at everyone in the room.

"We meet again. And of course, hello to the new addition of this group."

Mirai Trunks frowned for a moment, until he realized who the woman was. He bowed his head in respect to her before letting his eyes fall on Usagi once more. The queen turned to her daughter.

"I sense your inner battles, musume." She said softly. "You feel it don't you?" Usagi nodded, her eyes didn't shield her confusion.

"Demo, what is it? I-" She paused, looking at the Son.

"Give me a straight answer for once, okaa-san. Onegai." She pleaded. The Queen nodded and instantly Usagi felt something wash over her. The Queen spoke and the words, they seem familiar. But Usagi knew something for sure it wasn't Japanese. Though she recognized it a second later and in mere seconds she understood it all.

"Lunarian, I nearly forgotten." Usagi spoke softly.

"You haven't my dearest, it was simply locked away inside of you." Usagi looked at her with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Queen Serenity sighed softly and looked away.

"When the Serenity from the other dimension died, she wished with all her willpower for her daughter to live again. To have a second chance." She explained.

"But of course, it was never granted. While the senshi and Endymion still had life left in them, Serenity's life..." She paused, looking at her musume, who at that moment looked at her okaa-san with betrayal written all over her face.. "I don't expect you to understand her actions, my dearest. I know you are angry, but you have to understand-"

At that moment, the dam that was holding every emotion back broke. "I don't want to understand!" She screamed, tears falling like pearls. "I don't *care* about her! It's MY life!"

The Z fighters could only stand at the sidelines, watching the mother and daughter. None of them understood what they were saying but seeing the pain written clearly on Usagi's face...It was probably best left unknown to them.

"Serenity, this ordeal will make you stronger. You will be a better person because of this." Her okaa-san told her patiently. "You are a fighter ever since you were born, Serenity. You will live through this and you will succeed. I believe in you."

She placed a hand on her musume's shoulder and softly turned her around so she could see the Z fighters.

"THEY believe in you." She whispered. It wasn't much really, what her okaa-san said, but Usagi felt as if the burden on her chest were lifted suddenly. She was breathing easier and her tears were forgotten, her sadness forgotten. She looked at her okaa-san and the Queen smiled down at her.

"Life, my dearest, is an ongoing battle. I know you're feeling the inner struggle. You know something, but you're not certain of what it is." The Queen said. Usagi looked at her, confusion clearly in her eyes. 

"I don't understand." 

"You have roamed this world before, my dearest. The love you felt for Endymion in the past, you know what it is, don't you?" Queen Serenity asked carefully, knowing what the answer would be. Usagi nodded her head slowly, she think she does anyway. 

"I love him...as a brother, as a friend." She whispered softly, afraid of seeing what her okaa-san's reaction would be. To her surprise, the Ancient Queen nodded her head in satisfaction. 

"Would you like to know why you are feeling this way, my dearest?" 

"More than anything." Usagi breathed. 

"The parallel dimensions have existed since the beginning of life itself. There are many people who walk upon those dimensions now, that feel as if they know one another. Everything around us is a cycle. The day you are born, you start to die...yet when you die, you are born again.

That is what took place with you, my dearest. You have lived before, found the other half of your soul and faded away again, the memory of him lost. You know all these people from before, where they have lived a life not so different than this one. 

What you are feeling now, is recognition. You are starting to recognize these people from your past life. But what you don't know is that, they have already recognized you for what you are to them." Serenity told her. Usagi looked back at the crowd, something sparkling within her. It was unexplainable, whatever it was, but it gripped her heart. 

"The memories you have now, is the memories of a life two lifetimes away. Before the Moon Kingdom that you know of. There exist our Kingdom, Selenia. Located also on the moon, this Kingdom was far greater than the White Moon Kingdom. It proved a strong alliance with the ruler of the Sun, who happened to be a Saiyajin and who also happen to be my husband and your father." 

"But then-" 

"He had been a General in his home planet, but fled because he could not stand the destruction that went on around him. He settled and build a colony in the sun. Soon after, the colony flourished into one of the majestic Kingdoms in the Solar System. All the Kingdoms accepted him and they were joined in the Golden Alliance. When I married your father, it strengthen the bonds of the Alliance.

However, our happiness did not last very long, as you can remember." The Queen paused, as she looked upon the distance and a faraway look cast upon her face. 

"Our Kingdom fell and the only way we could save the people as well as you, is to send you to our strongest ally, Earth. Unfortunately, the Kingdom of Terra fell soon after. Although with the help of the Sailor Senshi, you were brought to a family of fighters to be raised as their own child. 

You were much too young to remember then, we simply faded slowly from your memory and all you had left from us was your strength as a Saiyajin and the power of the crystal as a the sole heir of the Silver Crystal of the Moon." 

"Okaa-san..." 

"Do not grieve for us, ever. We gladly sacrificed our lives for our Kingdoms and for you, musume. Now, the life you led on Earth was filled with battles and yet you were content, for you were in the middle of a loving family where you were taught to fight for what is right and for the sake of the Earth. Perhaps you might not remember this family of yours or the people that long ago you have called friends. But search deep within you, you will know." 

It was as if a light danced around her, her vision blurred for a moment. Images flashed through her mind, bits and pieces, all falling back into place to the greater picture that is her past life. The trials she had faced and had passed, the family she had and lost, the friends she gained and so much more. 

"They were reborn with me?" Usagi asked with amazement at the Queen. Serenity nodded her head, the smile never leaving her face. 

"After the battle with Cell, in which you all died, you were reborn once more." 

"Nani?" Usagi cried out in alarm. "I thought onii-san destroyed Cell!" She exclaimed. The smile faded from the Queen's face and she looked at her musume sadly. 

"I wish it were so, musume. But not even the anger that he unleashed because of your death could ever make him gain enough power to destroy that evil." 

"Demo, who beat Cell?" Usagi asked in confusion. The next scene surprised Usagi beyond belief. Her okaa-san, the ever gentle Queen, turned to anger. Her eyes flashed with rage and her features grew dark at the question asked. 

"Someone of even greater evil. That someone who is after you at this moment." She explained, suddenly she paused, a look of realization on her face. "Selene-sama! I nearly forgotten!" Exclaimed the Queen suddenly. She turned to look at the fighters. 

"Any news from the four?" She asked to Goku. Goku shook his head, then looked at Piccolo. 

"We've followed your instructions, Serenity-sama, but we still couldn't find them." Piccolo said. 

"This is my fault really, I shouldn't have instructed them to stay in hiding." She said with a frustrated sigh/ "Now they're staying hidden even though _I _try to find them." 

"Who are these four you speak of, okaa-san?" Usagi asked, sticking to Lunarian instead of Japanese. 

"All will be revealed when you are ready. For now, I advise you to try and regain your memories first." 

"Demo, I don't know. It's all too confusing to me. I was living in a lie all this time and now you tell me I had a life before, one that I know nothing about. I feel as if I don't belong anywhere." Usagi whispered. 

"My dearest, the bravest thing you ever done was to stand up to the Guardian of Time of that other world. Now I want you to do the second brave thing, trust your heart. It will tell you where you belong." The Queen told. 

Again, images flashed before her eyes. Although this time, it all flashed by in a quicker pace and not only did it make her dizzy, it made her even more scared. Her frustration and confusion was building up within her. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over her ears, causing the Queen to look up in alarm. 

"DAME!" She shouted. Suddenly, all of her power exploded, causing all standing in the room to be pushed back by the intensity of the force. Her blonde hair changed into a fiery red, before suddenly, the power exploded even further and her red hair changed into pure silver. There were red streaks through her silver locks, now dancing around her. 

"Usagi-" 

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, before rushing out of the room and flying off into the dark of the night. Trunks looked at the Queen, waiting for a sign from her. She nodded her head, to give her consent and he took off at full speed after Usagi. 

"What happened?" Chichi asked. The Queen sighed softly. 

"I'm afraid this all has become too much for her to take. It's not every day that someone tells you that the world you lived in isn't the world that you belong. Or that the identity you have taken is actually meant for someone else." 

"Musume." Chichi whispered softly. 

Flashes of memories were entering her mind, even though she tried her best to keep them out. Keep them out of her throbbing head... 

She stood in midst of her family and friends, frowning hard at the creature before her. He looked more of a green...thing than anything else. It was amazing he had such power and that he had killed so many people.

Her blood was boiling at the thought of it all. She glanced sideways at her otou-san, who was stretching his hands and cracking his knuckles. "I'll go first." He said. She raised an eyebrow and Cell seemed more than amused to it.

"All right, Son Goku."

'Iie! It's not right!' Her mind screamed watching the scene before her. Her Earth, the home she loves so much...it was like losing her parents all over again. The vision was still vivid in her mind, the scenes of the rubbles that was left of Moon Kingdom and the fallen bodies of her parents. Her eyes shone with determination. Iie.

She wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Earth, even if it means sacrificing her life. She loves Earth, along with everyone who live there. 

She walked towards Cell, causing all to turn and look at her and even Gohan looked up. She smiled at her onii-chan and then turned her attention back to Cell.

"Kusoyaro. Don't you know there are a lot of ways to stop you?" She asked. She cast one last look at her family and friends and...her eyes stopped at Trunks.

Sadness flashed within her blue eyes but she couldn't let that stop her. "Prepare to die..." Usagi whispered coldly.

'Sayonara Minna.' She said, sending her thoughts to all of them through her heart.

In a flash of silver light, both she and Cell disappeared. And seconds later, in the other side of the Cosmos, a bright flash of light made creatures from the surrounding planetary systems and star system look up. It looked almost like a supernova and a beautiful one at that. But at that precious moment, one life had faded away.

"Usagi!"

She knew she was dead, but she saw them...she saw them all. She saw her onii-chan pounding his fists to the ground as tears of anger rushed down his face. Her ototo biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut, though the tears rushed down his face anyway.

And Trunks...on his knees on the ground in silence as tears flowed down his face. She never found the courage to tell him how she really felt, that he was not just a friend to her. He was more, far more than that.

But it was her otou-san that nearly broke her heart...he stood in utter shock unable to move, with his mouth parted as if frozen in mid of a shout and the tears, pouring like a river down his face.

Suddenly, it felt as if her whole head was about to explode. She couldn't even concentrate on flying anymore. She felt herself fall out of the air, wind rushing pass her as she plummeted to the ground below. However, before she could even reach the ground, someone caught her. 

She opened her eyes, just barely to see Trunks' lilac eyes looking down at her in concern. She vaguely saw his lips moving, forming words. Shouting something...was it her name? She didn't know, she couldn't hear anything. All that she was aware of was her throbbing head and that her vision was quickly consumed by darkness. 

'Help me.' She called out mentally, before falling into unconsciousness. 

"Usagi!" Chichi gasped out in shock as Trunks walked through the door, carrying the unconscious Usagi in his arms. Before Chichi could rush to the girl's side, Gohan gently pulled her out of the way. 

"She needs to rest, okaa-san. She's been through a lot lately." He told her quietly. Chichi nodded reluctantly. Ever since the girl was brought to her life...her past life, so many years ago, she had thought of Usagi as her own daughter. To see a daughter in a state like this, whether she be adopted or not, is painful for any mother. 

"Carry her to her room, Trunks." Bulma suggested, eyes resting on the silver apparition floating in her living room. As Trunks carried Usagi away, Bulma looked at the Son, who looked as worried as the Queen. It had been hard on all of them, to pretend to not know Usagi and yet, they have known her since forever. How they were given another chance of life in this earth, this untouched earth, they didn't know. 

The other earth was destroyed as soon as Cell had killed the Z fighters. But here they were, in yet another earth, given a second chance at life. And it seems that nothing has changed since their last life after all. Or at least, they can pray that nothing has. 

She woke to a pounding headache, softly groaning as she massaged her temple. Bit by bit, she was remembering. But there were still gaps in her memories. She could remember the family she gained in her past life. The warm smile of her okaa-san as she climbed down the stairs for breakfast, the ever-shining smile on her otou-san's face as he asks her how she felt that morning, the warm hug she receives from her onii-san and even the teasing glint on her otouto's eyes as they bicker of little things. 

But one memory in particular, standing above the rest, the soft and loving smile of a lavender haired Saiyajin as the two of them fly high above the skies of the Dark Woods. There was a tug of her heart as she remembered her feelings for him. The feelings she had felt once more, when they trained in the room of Spirit and Time. 

"Trunks-kun." She whispered softly, her eyes watering as she remembered her last moments yet again. The words she had left unsaid to him, the agony of it all, for him not to know her true feelings of him. 

"Gomen. Gomen nasai minna-san." She said softly as she wept. She heard a soft knock on her door and she quickly brushed the tears aside. She stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Lavender eyes filled with worry greeted her. The look on his face was enough to make her feel the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him there and then. 

But she knew of what he had been through and what they are yet to go through. This was simply not the time...not yet anyway. 

"Ohayo Trunks." She said softly. 

"Daijoubu ka?" He asked carefully, watching her every move. She nodded and smiled. 

"At least I remember the past now." She told him. A look of relief washed past him and he leaned forward and drew her in for a hug. Caught off handed by this motion, it took her a second to finally hug back. 

"I missed you." The longing was cleverly hidden by the sadness intertwined with relief in his voice. Her eyes watered at the sound of his voice, something she missed through the years. 

"Missed you too." 

"Ohayo." She said softly as she slipped into her seat. The ones seated had been Goku, Goten and Gohan. Apparently Vegeta had decided to start sparring early. Even Bra was nowhere in sight. Bulma and Chichi were busy in the kitchen but upon noticing Usagi's arrival, Bulma quietly slipped out of the room. 

"Daijoubu ka, Usagi?" Gohan asked. She laughed softly and smiled in amusement as they watched her carefully. 

"I think I've been through worse than this. Daijoubu." She replied. 

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked again. She shook her head, remembering too well her over-protective onii-san. And not to mention okaa-san and otou-san. 

"I'm sure," she paused for a moment before adding, "onii-san." Gohan's eyes widened, as did the rest of the Son family. Usagi giggled as she watched them all, eyes dancing with laughter. 

"I really like the clueless look, onii-san. It goes with your eyes." She teased. Easily Chichi rushed over to her side and hugged her tightly. Usagi managed to choke out a breath and pat her okaa-san on the back. 

"I'm back, okaa-san." She told her, through choked voice. Goku walked over to his wife and gave her a tap on the shoulder.

"I think our musume needs to breathe, Chichi." He said to her, the trademark Goku grin on his face. 

"I'm so glad you're back, aino-chan." Chichi said with wavering voice. Usagi sighed, knowing that when Chichi gets emotional like this, she can go on for days. Luckily enough Goten took this moment to remark, 

"Does this mean I have to give your room back?" Usagi raised an eyebrow. 

"It was never yours to begin with, so yes." She told him. 

"Yeah right! Well, you can't have it back!" He exclaimed. 

"I'll fight you for it." She challenged. 

"You're on!" Gohan groaned as the two quickly headed to the nearest fighting area, while Chichi shook her head in dismay. Goku, however, chuckled happily at his two younger children. It was good to finally have the family complete once more. 

Everyone had gathered at Capsule Corps by dinnertime and voices and laughter could be heard coming from the place. Leaving the lone figure to smile in amusement on the rooftop.

She enjoyed the happiness that filled each voice. And the sound of ringing laughter that came from inside the house. It was everything that she wasn't inside. For her happiness had been sucked away, out of her life.

Maybe forever.

She let out a sigh, fiddling with the necklace that hung around her neck. Her otou-san had given it to her, claiming that her real mother, the Queen had come to them and explained about her arrival. But before she left, she had also left the necklace.

The chain was made out of gold, but the pendant, was made out of something completely different. It was a metal that can't be found on earth, but common in the Moon Kingdom. The pendant itself was in the shape of a star.

Inscribed at the back was:

"Search for the star, that's where victory lies"

She didn't know what it meant. Was it a clue? Or was it just some advice that was left for her, one that she will find out only when the timing is right.

She looked at the crescent moon in the sky, again searching for answers. "You probably can't hear me, demo I miss you okaa-san, both you and otou-san. Now that I know my past... I miss you." She whispered.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek, glittering like a crystal under the moonbeams. She closed her eyes, giving into the night and the whisperings of the night wind. And that was how Trunks found her, in the dark of the night.

"Usagi?" He whispered softly. Her eyes opened as she turned to look at him. She looked flustered as she moved to wipe the tear away. She was surprised, however, to find that his hand had beaten her to it. He wiped the lone tear softly, eyes filled with worry and concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaving his hand on her cheek.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied, a blush starting to stain her cheek. He noticed her flushed look and instead, drew closer to her. It was now or never and he wasn't about to let another chance go by. He had lost her once, he wasn't about to lose her again. A soft gasp escaped her lips, which caused his lips to curl to a smile.

"Soo ka?" He whispered to her ear, knowing what his teasing was probably doing to her. Her breath was caught. Having him so close seems to make her heart pound faster. She stared into his eyes, surprised to find the love that was hidden deep within them.

She should have seen it from the start. But she didn't, too busy with other matters than realizing his feelings for her.

Could she?

Was it right?

She wanted to scold herself. Of course it was right! What was it that she wanted to tell him before she was killed? What was the one word that was at the tip of her tongue and yet, she swallowed it and left him instead. He didn't know her true feelings and she didn't find out about his feelings then either. But now, with a new chance...did she want it to just pass by?

With renewed courage and determination, she made her mind up.

To Trunks' surprise and partially to her own as well, she leaned forward and let her lips brush against his for the first time.

His eyes widened for a moment, but finally drew to a close as he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

Thoughts were running inside her head. Never had she felt such a passion within one kiss. Stories couldn't explain how the feeling was like. The light-headed feeling, as if she was about to soar to the skies and the incredible warmth of being held so closely by someone. She had never truly kissed Mamoru before, although the main reason why she would ever think of him had been mainly because of her manipulated memories of her supposed past. And she had never met Endymion of this reality.

She didn't let herself be drowned into the past as she concentrated to the present, into the arms of the man that she...loves with all her heart.

The two were too wrapped up with each other to notice Goten's head poking through the door, as he was searching for Usagi. His eyes widened at the couple. An evil smile appeared on his face. Then purposely, he cleared his throat loudly.

The two jumped away from each other. "Busy are we?" Teased Goten. Blush covering their cheeks, both Trunks and Usagi still managed to glare at their friend. Goten chuckled.

"Dinner's almost ready. Better get inside." He told, before flying back downstairs. Finally, he had *something* to blackmail both Trunks and Usagi for.

Usagi felt her face burn. She just knew that Goten saw her flushed look despite the dark of the night. She had to find a way to get back at him for interrupting the moment. She dared herself to look at Trunks and found that he had been staring at her. Both were too shy to do something by this time.

Trunks felt as if there was something blocking his throat. Although soon the temptation of tasting her lips once more became too unbearable, as he made his way to her. He tilted her chin up and their lips met one more time. Usagi's arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist. It was as if their soul were linked instantly in the passion of the kiss, a seal for their love for each other that was left unsaid in a different life.

By the time they had to draw apart for air, they were both smiling at each other. The blush still covered their cheeks, but the happiness radiating from their eyes was unmistakable. He kissed her forehead tenderly before brushing strands of her hair back. "I've been waiting a lifetime to tell you this," he began, his eyes reflecting the emotions that were going through him.

She smiled softly and shook her head. "A lifetime plus one year." She corrected.

"You forget, we were in the room of Spirit and Time for a year." He smiled, but then gulped, realizing what he was about to say. He had to tell her what was on his mind. He had played the scene in his head too many times, but now that it was time, he didn't know how to say it.

It was as if she was reading his mind, seeing the discomfort and the urgency in his eyes. She stroked his cheek lovingly, knowing too well what he was about to say to her. "Aishiteru Trunks-chan." She whispered softly.

His eyes widened and his face questioning how she knew. But the smile on her face made it unnecessary for the question to be answered.

"Aishiteru Usa-chan." Seconds after the words came out, she began to giggle.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she whispered in his ears, "Do you know how long I've waited to hear that?" She asked.

"How long?"

"A lifetime."

Who are the two mysterious new comers? Friends or foes? Princess? The Four? What's going on???? (wouldn't you like to know?)

Ay! TWO TRUNKS? I'm talking heaven here!!! :p Actually that idea came from Dez-chan, who thought it would be cool to have both of them in the fic. Dez-chan has my Yuuhi-kun hostage so I'm going on a strike for now until she gives me my Yuuhi back! (Dez-chan jahat! Elo kan udah punya Ken-kun!!!)

OK, OK...a little information so nobody gets too confused in here.

The Cell Game took place when Gohan was 18, so about 9 years later than original. But Cell's skills and strength is as strong as Buu's, therefore the Buu episodes never happened. And also, Mirai Trunks is the same age as Gohan.

A little 'teaser' for next chapter...

"Hold on for a moment..." Usagi told her friends, holding her hand up at them. She began to walk closer towards the shadows.

"Usa-chan." Hissed Trunks, but she paid no heed to his warning.

"Who are you?" She whispered, her eyes could make out more of him now.

The voice chuckled. "Ah, chibi-hime...you have not changed at all."

Usagi recognized the voice straight away. She stood up straight and took a step back, shaking her head as the figure stepped into the light.

'Iie!'

Images played in her mind, of her parents lying dead on the ground and the blood chilling laughter that rang throughout the Kingdom, followed by the scream that ripped through her throat.

'Anyone but him!'


End file.
